


Nosy

by ll4nce



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LITERALLY, M/M, Mice, halfnaked vanitas, is it just me or are my tags getting worse, table date, vanvenweek2019, which they are scared of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: In which Vanitas and Ventus share one fear.Day 4: Together/Phobia(/Breath)
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> posting a little early cause i have things to do later...

The scene to which Ventus came to their shared apartment had already been suspicious. Vanitas was standing on the table half-naked, all of the chairs surrounding it knocked over in what seemed to have been a flurry. He was looking around frantically.

Once he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, he looked relieved for a second before his expression morphed to one of pure horror. Ventus was almost offended that Vanitas would look at him like that but then noticed that Vanitas's gaze didn't quite rest on him, but on something to his feet - something that was squeaking and sniffing and-

Half a second and a scream later, Ventus was sitting next to Vanitas on the table shivering.

"How did a mouse get in here!" He questioned Vanitas, eyes narrowing on the other man, who only groaned in exasperation.

"I don't know! When I was trying to take a shower, there was this weird ball of fluff in the corner. It thought you adopted a kitten without telling me again and tried to lift it, but it was just a pile of mice! And then they scattered all around and-"

"You touched it?!" Ventus interrupted, immediately putting some space between them. But Vanitas looked so close to hyperventilating, Ventus immediately decided to backtrack and put his arm around his boyfriend.

"...I'm sorry. I was a little insensitive there." Vanitas shook his head but didn't answer otherwise. He did pull Ventus closer though, burying his face in the other's neck to release shaky breaths. Ven let him and rubbed his back soothingly until his breath even out. "Better? I'm really sorry you know."

Again, Vanitas shook his head. "S'Not your fault. It's them." He glared at the ground, eyes wandering. "But I didn't know you were scared of them too."

"It surprises me more that you're scared of them," Ventus said with a wry smile. "All it takes to take you down is a small mouse, huh."

Vanitas's glare lifted off the ground. He decided to glare at Ven instead. "Well excuuuuse me. They are creepy. Have you seen their teeth?"

"Yes! Those are so weird!" Ventus immediately exclaimed upon hearing that, glad to finally have found a kindred soul. And totally forgetting the fact he was teasing Vanitas just a second ago. "And the way they walk…!"

"With their disgusting little feet!" Vanitas finished for him. Their eyes locked in wonder.

"And their nose! The fur! And let's not forget about their soul searching eyes!" They shouted at the same time, laughing loudly once they were done.

"I'm so glad you understand. If I hear Terra call it an "irrational" fear one more time!" Ventus said, smiling brightly. Vanitas's eyes widened and he turned way. Ven decided to humor him and pretended he didn't notice the blush on his face.

Ventus perked up when Vanitas grumbled something incomprehensible. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Vanitas grumbled once again but clearer. Ventus knew that he didn't have to do anything. All he did was wait and as he predicted, Vanitas cracked and sighed.

"Okay, fine. I said 'no one knows I hate those things but next time Terra makes fun of you for fearing rodents I'll bash his teeth in'." Ven chuckled.

"Aw, thanks Vani. Usually, I don't appreciate you wanting to punch my friend, but I'm making an exception because I'm sick of Terra laughing about it."

Vanitas blushed once again, but his face immediately paled once he saw a mouse dash pass the table underside. It was like a wake-up call, reminding them of their dire situation.

"Ventus, you have your phone? Mines in our room," Vanitas asked, eyes glancing around nervously. Ventus gasped and fished his phone from his pocket to call help. Unfortunately, one glance at the percentage of power in the left corner showed him that he did not have much time.

"Shit, I only have 1%, Vani!" Ven exclaimed looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Vanitas only groaned.

"What are you waiting for then?! Message someone! Call someone!" Vanitas shouted, this close to just snatching Ven's phone away. Ventus, somewhere in the back of his mind, knew it was only because Vanitas was just as much in a panic as he was, but he got offended anyway. 

"What..! Vanitas, get your hands off my phone!" And that's how they ended up wrestling on the table, hissing at each other. Ventus doesn't know how long it was until both of them were jumped by a peculiar sound coming from Ven's phone. It took both of them a second to realize it was the ringtone.

"Take the call!" Vanitas shouted and Ven immediately accepted the call.

_"Hey Ven-"_

"Please come to my place right now it's an emergency! There are mice here!" Ventus immediately interrupted whoever was on the other side. Anxiously, he waited for an answer but the line stayed deadly silent. He looked at the display, which was shiny and black - off. And trying to turn it on only showed the sad empty battery.

Ventus groaned. "It died."

"Let's hope they heard the message before that," Vanitas said dryly and then proceeded to chuckle very nervously, which in turn made Ventus very nervous.

"They must have," Ventus assured both himself and Vanitas. "So what do you want to do while we wait for the rescue team?"

\---

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They shouted in unison before revealing what they had chosen. Vanitas hand-formed scissors while Ven's showed paper.

Surprisingly, it was Vanitas who groaned. "Paper again, Ventus? We've played for almost 10 minutes and you only picked Paper! Every. Single. Time!"

"Well, I always try to think about what to pick but then I panic while we count because I haven't decided yet and then pick the first thing which comes to my mind. Which is Paper," Ventus said defensively, making Vanitas groan once more.

"I'm picking Scissors every goddamn time! Just pick Rock okay?" Vanitas sighed.

Ventus nodded. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Paper AGAIN?"

"I thought you were tricking me and I couldn't make up my mind and then panicked and picked Paper again!"

\---

"I spy with my little eyes-"

"Is it my eyes again?"

"...How did you know?"

"I don't know. After we got through everything in this room you always pick my eyes before settling in some object."

"Huh…"

"Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eyes-"

"Stop picking my hair Vanitas."

"...okay…"

\---

"Look I win."

"No, I drew a circle here before!"

"...maybe playing tic-tac-toe without paper and pen was a stupid idea."

"That's what I told you from the start! But when do you ever listen to me?"

"We'll find something better to do then!"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

\---

"YOU BROKE MY THUMB VANITAS!"

"God Ventus, I'm so sorry…"

"It hurtsssss….."

\---

"I wish I let you keep that kitten." 

"Me too."

"Maybe we should get a kitten after this."

"You think?"

"I want a black one."

"Sure. ...but we're not calling her flood."

"...c'mon Ventus… pretty please? Ven please?"

"No."

\---

"I love you Ventus. Just wanted you to know."

"I can't believe this is the situation you picked to tell me that."

"Hey, we might die here. I have to get rid of regrets."

"...true. I love you too Vanitas."

Vanitas sat up, his eyes meeting Ven's. "I love you," he repeated, eyes dazed. Ventus smiled and scooted closer to his boyfriend and gave him a little kiss.

"I love you too."

"I'm glad I got this out before we die here," Vanitas said, so serious that Ventus burst out laughing at his antics and promptly gave him another kiss, which Vanitas returned with so much fervor you'd believe he thought it was their last. One kiss turned into two and soon three, more and more until Ventus lost count. The world faded and the only thing that mattered to him was Vanitas, and his kisses that left h breathless.

"Am… am I interrupting something?" The new voice made them jolt apart, still out of breath and flushed red. Roxas was standing in the room, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Roxas!" Ventus exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas waved his phone at them. "You told me there was an emergency, so where's the fire? I was honestly worried but you look fine."

"The fire is at your feet," Vanitas said with a tight voice. And sure enough, a few little mice were collected at Roxas's feet.

Ventus expected him to be angry that he was called over for something so ridiculous and finally help them get those rodents out of here, but to his and probably Vanitas's pure horror all Roxas did was shriek very loudly and join them on the table. 

"...sooo, you too, huh?" Vanitas asked.

Roxas shuddered visibly. "Yeah did you ever see-"

"Their teeth?" Ventus finished for him and all three of them nodded, their opinions aligning.

"So, Roxas, your phone…?" Ventus asked, hesitant, but Roxas shook his head.

"Oh… it died on the way here. Didn't have time to charge it because I was worried. You did say it was an emergency and the call stopped suddenly…"

"...okay, so what now?" Vanitas said, clearly not happy to share their table with another person.

"We could make a bridge to your house phone with the chairs?" Roxas suggested, but Ventus shook his head rapidly.

"I'm scared that if I see them I'll faint and fall."

"That's… fair, actually."

It took about three more hours of mindless time killing until Terra came to pick Ventus up for something he didn't show up for. Terra got rid of the mice, laughed at them and got his teeth bashed in.

**Author's Note:**

> hhnnnnnrg mice,,,, i had one once. it bit me. i cried.
> 
> shout at me over [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ll4nce/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ll4nce?s=09)


End file.
